


Crowley: a Demon

by nicosolace



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, crowley winks at everyone because he is gay!, including aziraphale, ppl from all time periods love crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: What people think of Crowley throughout the years, including Eve, Jesus, Shadwell, Adam Young and Aziraphale





	Crowley: a Demon

**⚕⚕**

**Eve**

⚕⚕

Eve had been enjoying a wonderful time in the Garden, one spent surrounded by lush plants of every size and shape, flowers of all varieties and trees that held all the fruit and light she and Adam could’ve ever desired. Eve knew that they were not allowed to partake of the fruit on one of the trees - the tree of the knowledge of good and evil - as it may result in their being cast out of the Garden, which would be downright awful, as they had been promised everlasting life if they obeyed the Almighty.

However, a new visitor into the Garden had shaken up Eve’s obedience. The serpent was absolutely stunning as it slithered up to her, yellow eyes captivating her attention. They told her of the enticing and indescribable taste of the apples on the tree that they were warned against. 

“Dear, the tree of the knowledge of good and evil has the most luscious apples, bursting with flavor, ones that are worth being cast out, trust me.” The snake whispered into her ear.

Eve looked to the apples in question and her mouth watered. Surely, the serpent couldn’t lead her away, it was in the Garden after all. At the end of the day, if the Almighty didn’t want the apples to be eaten, they wouldn’t be in the Garden, right? 

So she took a bite. The serpent winked at her as she did.

Once she had gotten Adam to partake of the apple as well, they were being cast out of the Garden itself. Before they left, she caught a glimpse of the serpent, but for some reason she wasn’t angry at all at the charmer. Perhaps it was because the temptation was all part of the plan or maybe it was the look the serpent gave her. It was one of heartache.

After all, how could she be mad at one of the Almighty’s most beautiful creations?

⚕⚕

**Jesus**

⚕⚕

Jesus Christ had been having an interesting day. Having just been baptized by John the Baptist, he began his 40 day and night fast in the Judean Desert. On one of these days, a man with yellow snake eyes had appeared to Jesus, asking him a number of questions about nearly everything. The man named himself as Crowley and as an ally to Lucifer himself. Jesus couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Crowley, as he was describing how he felt about the Almighty and Her ‘Great Blasted Plan.’

After questioning everything about the Almighty’s Great Plan and everything in between, the demon known as Crowley took Jesus’ hand in his own and took him to an exceedingly high mountain and showed him all the kingdoms of the world and the glory and majesty they held. 

“All these things and more will we bestow upon you, if you worship him below us.” Crowley offered, a hand outstretched to Jesus.

Jesus took in everything he had seen, the entirety of the stars and planets in the known world was tempting just for their beauty alone. He rested his hand on Crowley’s shoulder, yellow eyes meeting his own, “As alluring as your offer is, I must remember my Mother’s Great Plan and continue on my journey. I wish you the best of luck and good fortune on yours, adversary.”

“They did say you were stubborn.” Crowley sighed and with a wink and a wave, he was gone.

Jesus continued throughout the desert, all while thinking of a demon who took time to listen to his words. A deviation to his kind.

⚕⚕

**Shadwell**

⚕⚕

Mr. Crowley was a person that Sergeant Shadwell found to be an enigma. He was the spitting image of his father, apart from the hair. His attitude, the dark glasses he never appeared to be without and the style he wore seemed to be the same. He was a generous man nonetheless, giving him more money than was necessary at times, not that Shadwell was complaining. Witchfinders find it hard enough to pay rent as it is.

Shadwell stopped into the pre-appointed meeting place and sat across from Mr. Crowley, who had a newspaper called “Infernal Times” in front of him, reading through his tinted glasses. 

“There’s a village called Tadfield, in Oxfordshire. Send your best people down there. I’m looking for a boy. He’s about 11. I don’t have anything more than that, but look for anything… strange.” 

Dozens of questions flooded through Shadwell’s head. An 11 year old boy? Is he a witch? What’s he doing in Tadfield? Could he be a shapeshifter? How many nipples has he got? Instead he went with, “This boy, is he a witch?”

Crowley’s eyebrows raised, “Possibly. We’ll have to find him first though, won’t we?” He winked.

Shadwell brightened at that, “Aye. I’ll put my best operative on it.” He responded, and as he was thinking of ways to accomplish what had been asked of him, Mr. Crowley had left. 

Sergeant Shadwell sat thinking about the task at hand and what an 11 year old boy witch was doing to catch the attention of Mr. Crowley. This was a degenerate time indeed.

⚕⚕

**Adam Young**

⚕⚕

After the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, Adam Young found himself talking to an angel and a demon. A week ago that would’ve sounded like the words of a madman but today, anything seemed possible. An angel and demon talking to him about the future of the world was pretty tame.

The angel introduced himself as Aziraphale and the demon introduced himself as Crowley. Crowley looked to be covered in soot and all kinds of grime, clearly having a less than pleasant day, what with it just being the apocalypse and all. Through the glasses, Adam could see that Crowley’s eyes were snakelike and shone a bright yellow that glinted in the sun as he looked down at Adam.

“Listen…” He started.

“Adam”

“Right. Adam. Thank you for what you did today. It’s not easy standing up to ol’ Lucy like that, I’m proud of you.” Crowley nodded.

“Thank you sir. He’s just a bitter old man.” Adam responded.

At that, Crowley let out a big laugh and nearly doubled over in laughter, “In that regard, you’d be right.” He winked at Adam. 

Aziraphale took Adam’s hands in his and started babbling about his untouched potential and all the people he saved today by standing up for himself. As the angel was talking, Crowley was watching at him with a look that could only convey love and admiration of the deepest kind. Adam saw this and felt a sincere love emanating from the both of them as Aziraphale continued talking. 

After Aziraphale had finished thanking Adam once more, and Crowley had given him a firm pat on the back, Adam went to talk to Brian, Wesley and Pepper about what had happened. As he walked over, he saw Crowley and Aziraphale talking to each other, looks of concern on the angel’s face and then he took Crowley’s face in his hands and -- yuck. Adam didn’t want to see that.

Adults were weird and that included supernatural entities of Heaven and Hell somehow.

⚕⚕

**Aziraphale**

⚕⚕

Crowley had been Aziraphale’s closest friend for nearly 6,000 years and to see him arriving at the airbase in a flaming car, no less, was enough to make him jump for joy. His friend was here and they were going to save the known world, together. 

Throughout the more recent years he’s shared with Crowley, through the nights of drinking, dates at the Ritz, and hurried drives in the Bentley, Aziraphale has been head over heels in love with the demon. He realized it in 1941, when Crowley miracled his books to survive the bomb, and he fell quick and hard in love. 

Crowley was always so suave, no matter the situation they were in. Even when the soles of his feet were blistering in that church he remained calm and somewhat cool. Aziraphale was enamored with that part of his personality, profoundly, but he also admired when Crowley stumbled over his words and got flustered because it showed he wasn’t all hard edges and cool sunglasses. 

After all the business at the Tadfield Airbase, he and Crowley went up to the actual antichrist.

“...I’m proud of you.” Crowley said to Adam. Aziraphale looked at Crowley in awe, he was _proud_. Of course, Aziraphale was too but upon hearing Crowley say that, his heart started swelling deep within his chest and he could only feel love.

With tear-brimmed eyes, Aziraphale looked to Adam and took his hands in his, “Adam, what you did today was truly amazing. You saved the world as we know it, billions of people thank you for it. You are going to be a bright young man throughout your life, I can already tell.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley, “What you old serpent?”

“Nothin’.”

“Well, thank you again Adam.” Aziraphale said while Crowley patted Adam on the back. Adam then went to talk to his friends, leaving them together again. 

Aziraphale turned to the demon next to him, with his eyebrows creased, “Crowley, earlier today in the bar, you said you lost your best friend. I am terribly sorry for your loss, I know it must be painful.”

Crowley took off his glasses and stared Aziraphale in the eyes, “Angel, I was talking about you. You’re my best friend.”

“Oh.” He replied.

“There’s no one else in my life that comes close to you. Your presence in my life has been the greatest blessing I’ve ever been given. I thought I had lost you forever and it feeling like it had come true terrified me because of how much I care and love about you, angel. I love you more than the sun and stars. More than bloody Alpha Centauri.” Crowley smiled, genuinely and free, tears coming down his face.

“Oh.” Aziraphale said again, his eyes threatening to spill over with tears. His hands reached up to Crowley’s face, his thumbs wiping the tears away. Crowley closed his eyes as Aziraphale came closer, their lips inches apart. 

“Angel…” Crowley warned, “Are you s-”

He was cut off by Aziraphale surging forward and meeting his lips with Crowley’s, passionately. The kiss was full of all the things still unsaid, things left from 6,000 years of repression and an eternity still left together. Aziraphale pulled apart from Crowley with a twinkle in his eyes as his heart finally felt full. He was with the person he loved most in the universe and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought, this is my first time writing for good omens!  
> i might do a chapter about Aziraphale in the future ~~~~


End file.
